Jedipedia:Erste Schritte
Wir freuen uns über jeden Star-Wars-Fan, der entschlossen ist, bei diesem Projekt mitzumachen! In diesem Artikel könnt ihr alles nachlesen, was man über die Jedipedia wissen sollte - wie sie aufgebaut ist, wie man sich beteiligt und was man hier tun und erleben kann! Diese Bedienungsanleitung ist sowohl für Neueinsteiger als auch für erfahrene Wiki-Autoren gedacht und beantwortet hoffentlich alle Fragen! Keine Angst! left Keine Angst, Ihr müsst keine Programmier-Profis oder Wikipedia-Spezialisten sein, um mit uns am Aufbau der größten deutschsprachigen Star-Wars-Datenbank zu arbeiten. Wichtig ist, dass Ihr Spaß an der Sache habt und Euer Wissen über das Star-Wars-Universum mit uns teilen möchtet. Ihr müsst auch keine langjährige Erfahrung als Autor und Redakteur absolviert haben - es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ihr wenig Erfahrung im Schreiben habt und es gibt keinen Grund, sich deswegen unsicher zu fühlen oder Hemmungen zu haben. Denn das Grundprinzip in einer Wikipedia lautet: Jeder kann Beiträge verfassen und jeder kann die Beiträge des anderen erweitern, verschönern und verbessern. Wenn ihr einen Artikel über euren Lieblings-Jedi schreiben möchtet, tut es einfach - wichtiger als ein toller Stil und perfektes Layout ist ein guter Inhalt. Es finden sich sicher schnell hilfsbereite Benutzer, die sich um den Rest kümmern. Auf den Inhalt des Artikels kommt es an - und heißt bei der Jedipedia: Fakten! Schreibt keine Fan-Geschichten oder denkt euch Informationen aus - dieses hier ist eine Star-Wars-Enzyklopädie, die Fakten über das Star-Wars-Universum sammelt. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass ihr alle Informationen, die ihr in eurem Artikel verwendet, aus einer offiziellen Quelle habt: den Filmen, aus Star-Wars-Büchern, offiziellen Magazinen oder der einzig offiziellen Internetseite StarWars.com. Gebt deshalb immer eure Quellen an, selbst wenn ihr nur zwei Sätze schreibt, damit wir sicher sein können, dass sich keine falschen Informationen einschleichen und damit wir eventuell noch Informationen ergänzen können. Und noch eine Bitte, eigentlich die wichtigste von allen: schreibt eure Texte selbst. Schreibt nichts aus Büchern oder von anderen Websites ab oder übersetzt einfach englische Websites ins Deutsche. Das ist sehr wichtig, denn ansonsten könnte das Projekt dadurch Schaden nehmen. Schreibt, was ihr wisst oder ergänzt erst einmal andere Artikel, denen noch Informationen und Quellen fehlen, um euch an das Editieren zu gewöhnen. Der Rest kommt dann von ganz alleine...! Erste Schritte Ihr habt Euch bei der Jedipedia angemeldet und wollt nun richtig loslegen... wisst aber nicht genau, wie das alles funktioniert? Ihr habt Angst, etwas falsch zu machen? Keine Sorge - Fehler macht jeder zu Beginn und alles, was falsch gemacht wird, kann auch wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Ein wichtiger Tipp für alle Einsteiger ist es deshalb: Fragen kostet nichts. Erfahrenere Benutzer sind in der Regel immer hilfsbereit, weil sie die Probleme aus ihrer eigenen Anfangszeit gut kennen. Bevor ihr gar nichts schreibt, aus Angst, etwas falsch zu machen - fragt jemanden! Die Navigation "Wer bin ich?" - Eure Benutzerseite Kernstück in der Jedipedia, quasi eure Schaltzentrale der Macht, ist eure persönliche Benutzerseite. Wenn ihr eingeloggt seid, findet ihr sie am oberen Bildschirmrand: dort befindet sich ein kleines Figur-Icon und daneben der Benutzername, unter dem ihr euch angemeldet habt. Zu Beginn ist dieser Name noch rot, das bedeutet, dass der Benutzer noch nichts über sich geschrieben hat. "Rote" Links in der Jedipedia sind immer Verweise auf Artikel, die es bislang noch nicht gibt. Man kann auf jedes rote Wort klicken und dadurch sofort den zugehörigen Artikel schreiben. Gleiches gilt für die Benutzerseite! Wenn Ihr auf Euren Namen klickt, öffnet sich ein leeres Eingabefenster. Hier könnt ihr ein paar Worte über euch schreiben, damit die anderen wissen, wer ihr seid. Schaut euch ein paar andere Benutzerseiten an, um Inspirationen zu bekommen, erzählt etwas über Eure Beziehung zu Star Wars oder vielleicht, was Euer Lieblingsbereich im weiten Star-Wars-Universum ist und womit ihr euch besonders gut auskennt. Eurer Phantasie sind hier keine Grenzen gesteckt; die Benutzerseite könnt ihr gestalten, wie immer ihr möchtet - mit Bildern, eurem ausgiebigen Lebenslauf oder auch nur ein paar kurzen Worten. Diskussionen Neben der Benutzerseite, auf der ihr euch vorstellen könnt, findet ihr den Reiter "Diskussion". Hier ist es möglich, einem anderen Benutzer eine persönliche Nachricht zu hinterlassen, ihn etwas zu fragen, ihn auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen oder ähnliches. Hinterlasst ihr eine Nachricht auf der Benutzer-Diskussion eines anderen, bekommt dieser bei seinem nächsten Besuch der Jedipedia die Meldung "Sie haben neue Nachrichten". Gleiches gilt, wenn jemand etwas auf eurer Benutzerseite hinterlässt. Ihr könnt auch jederzeit an Diskussionen, die auf anderen Benutzerseiten laufen, teilnehmen. Schreibt einfach euren Beitrag unter die anderen Beiträge und "unterschreibt" ihn mit ~~~~ (4 Tilden). Jedipedia macht daraus automatisch eine Unterschrift mit Benutzernamen und Uhrzeit - den sogenannten "Namensstempel". Es ist wichtig, eine Nachricht auf diese Weise zu unterschreiben, damit man weiß, wer einem eine Nachricht hinterlassen hat (das kann man auch über die "Versionen"-Liste herausfinden, die jede Änderung an einem Beitrag protokolliert, aber das ist einfach umständlicher). Artikel werden übrigens NICHT mit einem Namensstempel gekennzeichnet... dieser wird ausschließlich zur persönlichen Meinungsäußerung auf Diskussionsseiten benutzt! Jeder Artikel in der Jedipedia hat ebenfalls einen Reiter "Diskussionen". Diese Seite ist nicht für Smalltalk gedacht oder den Austausch darüber, ob man das besprochene Thema "gut" oder "blöd" findet... die Jedipedia ist kein Forum, sondern eine Informationsdatenbank. Auf den Artikel-Diskussionsseiten kann der Inhalt und das Thema des Artikels diskutiert werden. Hier kann man zum Beispiel Fragen stellen, wenn einem eine Tatsache unklar ist oder man anderer Meinung über das Thema ist oder widersprüchliche Fakten kennt und das abklären möchte, bevor man wild in dem Artikel herumwerkelt. Hier können auch Benutzer, die sich mit einem Thema nicht auskennen und weiterführende Fragen haben, diese Fragen loswerden - und damit einem Autor wiederum einen Anhaltspunkt geben, um was er den Beitrag noch ergänzen könnte. Auch hier gilt: Jeder Eintrag auf einer Artikel-Diskussionsseite sollte mit ~~~~ unterschrieben werden! Ein wichtiger Hinweis: Diskussionen werden dort fortgeführt, wo sie begonnen werden! Das mag trivial klingen, aber oft ist es so, dass ein Benutzer einem unerfahrenen Mitglied eine Nachricht auf der eigenen Seite hinterlässt und dieses dann auf der Seite des Nachrichtenschreibers antwortet, wie man es z.B. aus Gästebüchern gewöhnt ist. Das sorgt auf der Jedipedia allerdings für Chaos, deshalb gilt die goldene Regel: Schreibt jemand etwas auf eurer Seite, antwortet dort. Stellt ihr eine Frage auf der Seite eines anderen, wird sich auch dort die Antwort darauf finden - und nicht etwa auf eurer Seite. Um Diskussionen übersichtlicher zu halten, hat es sich eingebürgert, vor seine Antwort Doppelpunkte zu setzen (=der Code für das Einrücken eines Absatzes). Der erste Beitrag hat keinen Doppelpunkt, die erste Antwort darauf einen, die zweite Antwort zwei usw.. Je mehr Doppelpunkte sie hat, desto weiter wird sie eingerückt. So kann man viel besser den Verlauf einer Diskussion verfolgen, als wenn alle Antworten untereinander stehen. Antwortet man auf einer Diskussionsseite, zählt man die Doppelpunkte vor der letzten Antwort und setzt vor seine eigene Antwort einen mehr - so einfach ist das! Das sieht dann vielleicht so aus ::::::Meine Antwort lautet..... Beobachtungsliste Die Jedipedia lebt davon, dass viele Leute Artikel "beobachten" und sofort darüber informiert werden, wenn jemand einen Artikel geändert hat. Ein Artikel (oder aber auch eine Benutzer-Seite und jede andere Seite!) kann durch einen Klick auf den Reiter "beobachten" zur persönlichen Beobachtungsliste hinzugefügt werden. Die eigene Benutzerseite wird übrigens automatisch beobachtet. Es empfiehlt sich, insbesondere die Artikel, die man selbst geschrieben hat und Themen, in denen man sich gut auskennt, zu beobachten. So kann man schnell kontrollieren, ob (und was) andere Benutzer daran geändert haben. Haben sie zum Beispiel Tippfehler korrigiert und sich um die Formatierung gekümmert, ist das schön. Hat jemand allerdings falsche Informationen hinzugefügt oder den Artikel gar verschlechtert, bemerkt man auch dieses sofort und kann dafür sorgen, dass der Qualitätsstandard gewahrt bleibt. In der Jedipedia kann nämlich jede Änderung rückgängig gemacht werden und man kann jeden Beitrag auf einen vorherigen Stand "zurückführen". Eine (zum Glück) seltene Erscheinung ist der "Wikipedia"-Vandalismus, unter dem alle Wikipedias leiden; hier fügen - meist anonyme - geltungsbedürftige Spinner obszöne oder idiotische Dinge in Beiträge ein. Findet man beim Stöbern eine solche Seite oder geschieht das gar mit einem eigenen Artikel, kann man das entweder einem Administrator oder einem erfahrenen Benutzer melden, wenn man sich nicht traut, es selbst zu beheben, oder die Änderung über "Versionen" selber rückgängig machen. Auch kann man Artikel beobachten, die noch sehr schlecht sind und an denen man zukünftig etwas verändern möchte, damit man sieht, wenn sich dort etwas tut. Zuguterletzt empfiehlt es sich, wichtige Seiten wie die Jedipedia-Richtlinien oder die Ankündigungen zu beobachten, damit man immer auf dem laufenden ist, wenn sich etwas wichtiges ereignet. Auch sollte man Diskussionen, die man irgendwo begonnen hat (sei es in einem Artikel oder bei einem Benutzer) beobachten, so bekommt man sofort mit, wenn einem jemand antwortet. Ein Klick auf "Beobachtungsliste" am oberen rechten Bildrand zeigt, ob sich bei Artikeln, die man beobachtet, etwas getan hat: Diese erscheinen dann fett gedruckt und man kann mit Klick auf "Unterschied" gleich alle Veränderungen sehen. Ein Blick auf die Beobachtungsliste gehört zur festen Routine jedes Jedipedia-Besuchs, um dafür zu sorgen, dass zumindest in dem kleinen Bereich, für den man selber Sorge tragen kann, alles in Ordnung bleibt. Letzte Änderungen Ebenfalls eine wichtige Anlaufstelle bei jedem Besuch der Jedipedia ist der Punkt Letzte Änderungen im linken Hauptmenü. Ein Klick hierauf verrät euch, was sich gerade tut, wer momentan aktiv ist und welche Beiträge zuletzt verfasst und verändert wurden. Hier stoßt ihr auf neue Artikel oder auch auf neue Diskussionen und könnt, wenn es sich um ein Thema handelt, bei dem ihr euch auskennt, sofort mit einem Klick schauen, was sich ereignet hat - und möglicherweise eigene Ergänzungen hinzufügen. Oft trifft man über die "Letzte Änderungen"-Liste auf die interessantesten Artikel und Vorgänge und wenn man nicht schon genau weiß, worüber man schreiben möchte, kann man sich hier ein Bild über die aktuelle Lage machen. Artikel, die man beobachtet, werden in der "Letzte Änderungen"-Liste fett gedruckt. Versionen Der Reiter "Versionen" zeigt, wer bislang an einem Artikel gearbeitet hat und was die jeweiligen Benutzer verändert haben. Es ist möglich, Versionen miteinander zu vergleichen, indem man zwei Versionen mit dem Radiobutton markiert. Es erscheint dann ein Fenster, in dem alle Änderungen rot markiert sind. Entdeckt man eine Veränderung bei einem Artikel, den man beobachtet, braucht man nicht in den Versionsvergleich zu gehen, sondern kann ganz einfach auf "Unterschied" klicken und direkt sehen, was neu hinzugekommen ist. Es ist möglich, jeden Artikel in einen früheren Status "zurückzuführen" und neue Änderungen zu verwerfen, zum Beispiel, wenn der Artikel verunstaltet wurde oder man ihn so durch falsche Informationen ergänzt hat, dass es zu mühselig wäre, alle Neuerungen per Hand zu löschen. Jede Version, die in der Versionsgeschichte aufgeführt ist, kann auch wiederhergestellt werden! Das ist auch tröstlich, wenn man - als unerfahrener Anfänger - aus Versehen das ganze Layout zerstört und dieses aus Versehen abgespeichert hat... alles kann rückgängig gemacht werden! Also keine Sorge! Wie bekomme ich Bilder online? Wenn man in einen Artikel ein Bild einbauen möchte, das sich noch nicht auf dem Server der Jedipedia befindet (dort gibt es schon eine ganze Reihe von Bildern, die man sich vorher anschauen sollte, um doppeltes Hochladen zu vermeiden!), kann man im linken Menü auf "Hochladen" klicken. Es öffnet sich ein Fenster, das es erlaubt, Bilder vom eigenen Rechner auf die Jedipedia zu übertragen. Achtet dabei darauf, dass die Bilder eine ordentliche Qualität haben, also nicht unscharf oder schwer erkennbar sind. Sie sollten nicht zu riesig sein, um die Ladezeiten für Modem-Benutzer im Rahmen zu halten, und optimalerweise das jpg- oder png-Format haben. Eine Übersicht über alle bereits online befindlichen Bilder findet sich hier: Galerie. Wenn ihr ein Bild hochladet, gebt ihm einen eindeutigen Namen und schreibt in das "Beschreibungsfenster", was sich auf der Abbildung befindet. Optimalerweise ordnet ihr dem Bild auch gleich eine Kategorie zu. Alles weitere zum Hochladen von Bildern findet sich hier: Anmerkungen zum Hochladen von Bildern. Formatieren eines Artikels Die Jedipedia verwendet einen besonderen Code, mit dem die Beiträge verfasst und formatiert werden, den Wiki-Code. Wer bereits Erfahrungen in anderen Wikipedias gesammelt hat, wird sich schnell zurechtfinden, doch auch neue Benutzer brauchen sich nicht zu scheuen. Es sieht auf den ersten Blick unheimlich aus, ist aber ganz einfach! Die goldene Regel lautet: Wenn man irgendwo etwas sieht, was toll aussieht und man möchte wissen, wie es gemacht wird, klickt man einfach auf den Reiter "bearbeiten" und kann den Quelltext lesen und so das Geheimnis hinter dem Artikel ergründen. Diesen Quelltext kann man auch mittels "Copy & Paste" kopieren und auf einer anderen Seite einfügen - und dann einfach gegen seine eigenen Inhalte austauschen. Es empfiehlt sich, dieses zuerst mit der eigenen Benutzerseite zu üben; stoßt ihr auf Elemente auf anderen Benutzerseiten, die ihr gut findet, könnt ihr sie problemlos "klauen" (die Benutzer haben nichts dagegen) und auf eurer eigenen Seite einbauen und entsprechend euren Vorlieben und Wünschen anpassen. Der Quelltext jedes Artikels ist einsehbar und somit ist keine noch so raffinierte Tabelle oder Grafik eine geheime Wissenschaft. Hier könnt ihr auch sehen, wie einfachere Dinge gemacht werden, wenn ihr damit Probleme habt: wie Leute Text fett schreiben oder Bilder einbinden. Auf diese Weise lernt ihr schnell, wie die Dinge funktionieren. Eine vollständige Übersicht über alle Formatierbefehle - vom einfachen Fettdruck bis hin zur komplexesten Tabelle - findet ihr in der Hilfe:Dokumentation. Die wichtigsten Dinge, die man für den Einstieg braucht, werden im Folgenden erklärt. Schreiben eines Artikels Alle Informationen zum Verfassen eines Artikels findet ihr in den Richtlinien für Autoren. Lest sie unbedingt gründlich durch, bevor ihr loslegt, damit ihr euch daran halten könnt und der Jedipedia nicht aus Versehen oder Unwissenheit Schaden zufügt! Artikel, die sich mit Ereignissen, Personen und Dingen innerhalb des Star-Wars-Universums befassen, werden so geschrieben, als ob diese Dinge "real" wären und wirklich existiert hätten. So schreibt man zum Beispiel "Das Schiff Ebon Hawk gehörte einem Gangster namens Davik, bevor es von Revan entwendet wurde" und nicht "im Videospiel Knights of the Old Republic kommt ein Raumschiff namens Ebon Hawk vor, das der Spieler dann entwenden muss". Schreibt, als ob ihr über Tatsachen berichtet! Bei Artikeln, die Bücher, Filme oder Schauspieler beschreiben, ist das natürlich etwas anderes. Wichtig ist außerdem, aus einer neutralen Perspektive heraus zu schreiben. Die Jedipedia ist eine Enzyklopädie, und persönliche Wertungen und Meinungen gehören nicht in ein Lexikon! Deshalb sollten Formulierungen wie "Der Planet XY ist ein sehr trostloser Planet, auf dem vor allem die verbrecherischen Kräfte ihr Unwesen treiben" oder andere wertende (positive wie negative) Begriffe wie "der größte Held seiner Zeit", "Sie sind ein Haufen von Speichelleckern", "YB ist ein wunderschöner Planet mit herrlichen Städten" (denn es gibt sicher auch Völker, die das anders empfinden) vermieden werden. Wenn ihr einen Artikel entdeckt, der einseitig und wertend geschrieben ist, formuliert ihn so um, dass er neutral klingt und alle Blickwinkel gleichermaßen behandelt, ohne eine Seite vorzuziehen. So könnte man z.B. beim ersten Beispiel schreiben: "Der Planet XY wird von vielen Reisenden als trostlos empfunden. Er gilt wegen der hohen Anzahl an Verbrechen als gefährlich." Erinnert euch einfach immer wieder selbst daran, dass ihr es hier mit einem Lexikon zu tun habt und werft vielleicht sogar einen Blick in ein Lexikon, um euch Anregungen zu holen, wie Artikel darin verfasst sind! Alles weitere zu Stil, Zeiten, Bezeichnungen und was ihr sonst noch über das Schreiben wissen müsst, lest ihr in den Autoren-Richtlinien nach! Fett, kursiv und schöne Überschriften Wollt ihr einen Artikel, eine Diskussion oder eure Benutzerseite bearbeiten, klickt ihr einfach auf den Reiter "bearbeiten". Es öffnet sich das Fenster mit dem Quellcode. Über dem Fenster befindet sich eine kleine Leiste, die die wichtigsten Befehle in Form von grafischen Icons enthält. Jemand, der sich partout vor Quelltext scheut, kann hiermit fett oder kursiv drucken, Überschriften setzen und Links einbinden. Allerdings geht es oft schneller, wenn man die Steuerzeichen per Hand schreibt. Das empfiehlt sich insbesondere, wenn man z. B. seine Artikel offline in einem einfachen Texteditor in Ruhe vorschreiben möchte, um sie dann später einfach in das Bearbeitungsfenster zu kopieren. In einem Texteditor kann man dann gleich den Wiki-Code einbauen, das erspart einem online viel Zeit. Fett schreibt man Wörter, indem man sie in drei Anführungsstriche setzt. Kursiv werden Wörter in zwei Anführungsstrichen. Eine Hauptüberschrift, wie die Überschrift "Formatieren eines Artikels" in diesem Beitrag, setzt man in zwei "Gleichheitszeichen": Hauptüberschrift . Überschriften für Unterkapitel (wie diese) erzeugt man, indem man jeweils ein weiteres Gleichheitszeichen hinzufügt, also Unterkapitel . Hat man einige Kapitel-Zeichen in seinem Artikel verwendet, erzeugt Jedipedia automatisch ein übersichtliches Inhaltsverzeichnis, wie man es in vielen längeren Beiträgen findet. Darum muss man sich nicht kümmern; es wird automatisch generiert. Aufzählungen und Einrückungen In Diskussionen ist es, wie oben bereits dargelegt, üblich, seine Antwort mit Doppelpunkten zu beginnen. Doppelpunkte bedeuten, dass Absätze eingerückt werden - je mehr Doppelpunkte, desto weiter nach rechts kommen sie. Das kann natürlich auch in Artikeln gemacht werden; der Doppelpunkt funktioniert überall. Für Aufzählungen, zum Beispiel von verschiedenen Waffen, Raumschiffen oder Quellen, setzt man vor die jeweilige Zeile einen Stern: * Prinzessin Leia. Die Jedipedia wandelt das automatisch in dicke blaue Punkte um, was ordentlicher aussieht: * Prinzessin Leia Auch Sterne kann man einrücken, indem man - wie bei den Doppelpunkten - einfach zwei oder mehr Sterne vor den Satz stellt. Weitere Arten der Aufzählungen und Listen finden sich in der Formatierhilfe. Bilder einbauen Ein Bild in einen Artikel einzubauen, ist ganz einfach. Alles, was man dazu benötigt, ist der genaue Name des Bildes (in richtiger Schreibweise, also groß/klein, mit Endung etc.). Möchte man ein Bild einfügen, benutzt man dafür den "Bild"-Befehl. Dieser wird folgendermaßen geschrieben: Bild:NamedesBildes.jpg. Auf diese Weise erscheint das Bild genau an der Stelle, wo man diese Zeile eingefügt hat - allerdings in Originalgröße, was manchmal sehr unschön sein kann. Eleganter geht es, wenn man diese Zeile um einige Informationen ergänzt. Möchte man, dass das Bild links im Text steht, schreibt man: left, gleiches gilt für ein rechts ausgerichtetes Bild: right. Zudem kann man eine Bildgröße angeben; hierbei sollte man ein wenig experimentieren, indem man verschiedene Größen ausprobiert und sich in der Vorschau anguckt, wie das Ganze aussieht. Allerdings kann es sein, dass sich der Eindruck bei Besuchern, die andere Monitorgrößen oder Auflösungen verwenden, etwas davon unterscheidet. Bildgrößen fügt man mit "px" hinzu: left|60px. Das optimale Bild bekommt man, wenn man die "Thumbnail"-Funktion nutzt. Fügt man in die Bild-Zeile statt eines px-Wertes das Wort "thumb" ein, erscheint das Bild in einem kleinen Kästchen, das man durch einen Klick vergrößern kann - die eleganteste Lösung! Zudem erlaubt das Kästchen, dem Bild eine Unterschrift zu geben. Das wirkt in der Regel am besten und wird in der Jedipedia am meisten verwendet - wenn ihr euch umschaut, werdet ihr zahlreiche Beispiele dafür finden. Um ein Bild in ein Kästchen mit einer Unterschrift zu bekommen, schreibt ihr zum Beispiel: left|thumb|Obi-Wan beim Mittagessen Left / right könnt ihr natürlich frei wählen. Es gibt auch den Begriff "center", dann steht das Bild mittig zentriert, das sieht in der Regel aber unruhig und unschön aus, so dass ihr das nur in Ausnahmefällen wählen solltet. Die Beschreibung des Bildes folgt einfach am Ende der Zeile hinter dem letzten senkrechten Strich. Links einfügen In einer Enzyklopädie ist die Verlinkung sehr wichtig - Fachbegriffe oder Namen aus der Star-Wars-Welt, die in eurem Artikel neu auftauchen, werden beim ersten Auftauchen verlinkt (danach nicht mehr, sonst wird der Text überladen). Dadurch spart ihr euch langatmige Erklärungen und der interessierte Leser kann sich gleich in dazugehörigen Artikeln weiterbilden. Hierbei solltet ihr euch kurz davon überzeugen, ob der passende Artikel, zu dem ihr verlinken wollt, schon existiert, damit ihr die korrekte Schreibweise übernehmen könnt. Verlinkt ihr falsch, erscheint der Link rot (und damit als "nicht vorhanden") und es besteht die Gefahr, dass jemand darauf klickt und einen Artikel verfasst, den es schon gibt. Gibt es einen Begriff noch nicht, überlegt man sich, wie man den Artikel dazu nennen würde und verlinkt ihn dann mit einem roten Link. Verlinkungen sind, wie alles in der Jedipedia, ganz einfach: Wieder benutzt ihr die eckigen Klammern. Interne Links, das heißt, Links, die zu anderen Seiten in der Jedipedia führen, werden so geschrieben: Begriff - das genügt! Ihr setzt das Wort schlicht und einfach in eckige Klammern, ohne irgendwelche weiteren geheimnisvollen Zeichen und Worte - schon erscheint es als Link! Natürlich kann es sein, dass es nicht immer schön klingt, wenn man die Original-Schreibweise verlinkt, oder man möchte den Link sogar anders benennen möchte als der dazugehörige Artikel heißt. Auch das ist kein Problem und es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, dieses zu bewerkstelligen: Möchte man einen Link anders benennen, schreibt man erst den Original-Namen des Artikels in korrekter Schreibweise und dann, hinter eine senkrechte Linie, das, was als Link erscheinen soll: Excelsior-Schlachtschiffe. In dem Fall erscheint nur das zweite Wort, wird aber mit dem ersten verlinkt - eine praktische Sache! Manchmal passt der Name einfach nicht zur Grammatik des Satzes, wie zum Beispiel "Unter Klonkriegern war es üblich...", während der zu verlinkende Begriff "Klonkrieger" heißt. Hier kann man entweder die lange Variante wählen: "Unter Klonkriegern war es üblich..." oder eine Kurzform, indem man einfach das "n" an den Begriff anhängt: "Unter Klonkriegern war es üblich"" - beides funktioniert! Externe Links werden in nur einer eckigen Klammer geschrieben und enthalten die komplette Adresszeile inklusive http://. Auch hier kann man einen Link umbenennen, indem man hinter die URL ganz einfach (durch ein Leerzeichen getrennt) den Namen setzt, den man diesem Link geben möchte. Beispiel: Offizielle Star-Wars-Website. Der dazugehörige Link sieht dann so aus: Offizielle Star-Wars-Website Kategorien ergänzen Ihr helft dem Jedipedia-Stab sehr dabei, wenn ihr neue Artikel, die ihr verfasst, sofort in die passenden Kategorien steckt - sonst müssen fleißige Helfer hinter euch aufräumen und das nachholen. Eine Übersicht über alle verfügbaren Kategorien findet ihr hier: Kategorie-Übersicht. Es ist sehr einfach, einen Artikel einer (oder sogar mehreren!) Kategorien zuzuordnen. Am Ende eures Beitrages schreibt ihr Kategorie:Name der Kategorie - und schon ist der Artikel richtig eingeordnet! Ihr könnt, wenn ihr zum Beispiel über Personen schreibt, die Information noch erweitern: Skywalker, Anakin. Das sortiert ihn noch besser ein! Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ihr euch zu Beginn in den Kategorien noch nicht zurechtfindet; falls ihr nicht genau wisst, worunter euer Beitrag fällt, lasst es lieber weg, anstatt ihn falsch einzusortieren! Ihr solltet euch nur generell an den Gedanken gewöhnen, diese Kategorien einzufügen, aber wenn ihr das nicht sofort könnt, ist das auch kein Beinbruch. Vorschau und Speichern Bevor ihr einen Artikel hochladet und damit speichert, nutzt unbedingt die Vorschau-Taste! Es passiert extrem schnell - selbst erfahrenen Wiki-Autoren -, dass man sich bei der Formatierung vertippt hat, der Name eines Bildes nicht ganz richtig geschrieben ist oder irgendetwas noch total blöd aussieht. Die Vorschau gibt einem die Möglichkeit, zu kontrollieren, wie der Artikel später aussieht, ohne dass bislang etwas passiert ist. So kann man schauen, ob die Bilder richtig sitzen oder vielleicht doch besser auf eine andere Seite sollten, oder ob Links nicht funktionieren etc. Seid ihr überzeugt, dass der Artikel nun in Ordnung ist, drückt ihr auf Speichern und dann erscheint der Artikel für alle sichtbar. Es hilft anderen Benutzern übrigens sehr, wenn ihr - wenn ihr an einem Artikel etwas verändert habt - in der Zusammenfassung kurz einen Satz schreibt, was ihr getan habt (z. B. "Tippfehler korrigiert", "Information ergänzt", "Quelle ergänzt" o.ä.). Diese Zusammenfassungen sind auch in der Liste "letzte Änderungen" sichtbar und für andere Benutzer sehr interessant. Habt ihr wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit, wie einen Tippfehler, verändert, könnt ihr vor dem Speichern ein Häkchen machen bei "nur Kleinigkeiten wurden verändert". Jede andere Änderung, wie neue Informationen oder Quellen, sind eine "große" Änderung und brauchen das Häkchen nicht. Einige weiterführende Techniken Artikel verschieben Es kann passieren, dass Artikel unter einem falschen Namen abgespeichert werden (z.B. falsch geschrieben sind, wie "Trandosahner" statt "Trandoshaner"). Das ist keine Katastrophe. Entdeckt man, dass der Name eines Artikels falsch geschrieben ist oder soll er zu einem Begriff verschoben werden, der vielleicht besser passt, macht man dieses über den Reiter "verschieben". Hier erscheint eine Maske, in der man einträgt, zu welchem neuen Namen man den Artikel verschieben möchte. Im Begründungs-Fenster sollte man auch eine kurze Begründung dazu verfassen, z.B. "Name war falsch geschrieben" oder "Abkürzung ist irreführend, langer Name ist besser". Das unterschreibt man mit seinem Namensstempel ~~~~ und klickt auf "Verschieben" - und schon wird der gesamte Artikel mitsamt seiner Historie (d.h. allen vorherigen Versionen und Namen der Autoren, die daran mitgeschrieben haben und Diskussion, falls vorhanden) zur neuen Überschrift verlegt. Der alte Name bleibt auch gültig, leitet aber direkt zum neuen Namen um, wenn man darauf klickt. Jedoch können Seiten nur von Benutzern verschoben werden, die der Gruppe move angehören. Die Verschiebe-Funktion wurde nach dem sogenannten On-Wheels Vandalismus nur mehr auf Anfrage bei einem Administrator erteilt. Under Construction Möchtet ihr einen Artikel unbedingt überarbeiten, weil es euch schmerzt, wie kurz er bisher ist, wollt ihr aber vermeiden, dass andere Benutzer gleichzeitig daran herumwerkeln und euch damit in die Quere kommen, könnt ihr eine "Under Construction"-Box in den Artikel setzen und damit allen anderen mitteilen, dass ihr euch jetzt der Sache annehmt und momentan am Artikel arbeitet. Dieses geschieht mit dem Code , den ihr an den Anfang des Artikels setzt. Durch das Setzen dieser Box verpflichtet ihr euch, den Artikel innerhalb von 3 Tagen zu überarbeiten. Sie gilt nur, wenn sie mit dem Namensstempel, also den vier Tilden, unterschrieben ist und damit Name und Uhrzeit hinterlegt sind. Pflastert also nicht die ganze Jedipedia damit zu, sondern verwendet die Box sparsam und zwar nur dort, wo ihr zur Zeit arbeitet. Umleitungen Für manche Begriffe gibt es mehrere Namen oder eine Abkürzung und eine ausgeschriebene Variante. In dem Fall entscheidet man sich, unter welchem Namen man den Artikel schreiben möchte (die ausgeschriebene Variante wird bevorzugt). Ist die Abkürzung oder ein anderer Begriff ebenso gebräuchlich, kann man von diesen alternativen Namen Weiterleitungen zum Artikel anlegen. Das erleichtert die Suche für Besucher der Seite, die vielleicht nur nach der Abkürzung suchen. Oder man könnte zum Beispiel bei "Hutten" nach "Hutte", "Hutt" oder "Hutts" suchen. Beispiel: Die "Kristall-Gravfeldfalle" ist auch unter der Abkürzung "KGF-Anlage" bekannt. Der Artikel selbst befindet sich unter "Kristall-Gravfeldfalle", aber wer nach KGF-Anlage sucht, soll nicht leer ausgehen. Deshalb legt man einfach auch einen Artikel namens "KGF-Anlage" an und macht daraus eine Umleitung zum Hauptartikel. Das funktioniert mit dem Befehl #redirect NamedesArtikels, in unserem Beispiel also mit: #redirect Kristall-Gravfeldfalle. Wer nun die KGF-Anlage anklickt, wird automatisch dorthin umgeleitet. Vorlagen Viele Artikel, wie z. B. Personen, Planeten oder Raumschiffe, enthalten sogenannte "Infoboxen", in denen die Informationen schön übersichtlich aufgelistet werden. Eine solche Box zu verwenden, ist nicht schwer - alle Vorlagen finden sich hier: Vorlagen. Man kopiert einfach den Quelltext der Vorlage in seinen Artikel und ersetzt den Text *Information* durch die Daten, die man eingeben möchte. Wie genau Vorlagenboxen funktionieren, wird auch in den entsprechenden Vorlagen erklärt oder man schaut sich einfach den Quelltext bereits fertiger Artikel an und imitiert, was dort getan wurde. Nicht empfindlich sein Eine kleine Warnung zum Schluss: Zu jeder Wikipedia gehört auch die Tatsache, dass man nicht empfindlich sein darf: Wenn man einen Artikel hochlädt, muss man in Kauf nehmen, dass andere Leute daran herumschreiben, ihn gnadenlos ändern oder gar neu formulieren - man gibt dazu seine Zustimmung, indem man auf "senden" drückt. Das ist das Grundprinzip jeder Wikipedia und gerade deswegen funktioniert das System. Das kann allerdings gerade am Anfang schon eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung sein, wenn man sich sehr viel Mühe mit einem Beitrag gegeben hat und dieser dann von anderen Leuten total umformuliert wird, weil sie der Meinung sind, dass er so besser klingt, die Informationen besser geordnet werden etc. Die Jedipedia ist hier keine Ausnahme! Die Enzyklopädie ist ein Gemeinschaftswerk. Wer eine Plattform zur privaten Selbstdarstellung sucht und der Welt zeigen will, was er für tolle Artikel schreiben kann, ist hier fehl am Platz. Alles, was man hochlädt, soll ein "Baustein" zur Verbesserung der Datenbank sein - und es mag immer jemanden geben, der sich noch besser mit einem Thema auskennt oder noch besser schreiben oder formatieren kann. Radikal überarbeitet zu werden, mag einem Anfänger weh tun, aber es sorgt im Endeffekt dafür, dass die Qualität der Datenbank immer besser wird. Macht Euch keine Sorgen, wenn euer Beitrag nicht so aussieht, wie ihr es euch vorgestellt habt. Habt ihr einen Artikel hochgeladen, der in Euren Augen ganz furchtbar aussieht und ihr wisst nicht, was ihr dagegen tun könnt, könnt ihr einen erfahrenen Benutzer zur Hilfe rufen oder auf das Wikipedia-Prinzip vertrauen, dass sich Artikel mit der Zeit quasi "wie von selbst" verbessern. Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn noch nicht alles klappt und niemand wird euch deswegen anmeckern oder auslachen. Es kann passieren, dass andere Benutzer auf eurer Benutzer-Diskussion einige Anmerkungen zu eurem Artikel hinterlassen, euch Tipps geben oder Anregungen, wie ihr etwas besser machen könnt. Das ist nicht als Kritik an eurer Person oder euren Beiträgen gemeint - diese Benutzer meinen es nur gut und wollen euch helfen, ein besserer Jedipedia-Autor zu werden! Fasst also etwaige Kommentare darüber, was ihr falsch gemacht habt, nicht negativ auf! Alles über den richtigen Umgangston und für ein angenehmes Miteinander in der Jedipedia-Welt findet ihr in der Jediquette, die ihr auf jeden Fall lesen solltet! Schlusswort Mit diesen "Ersten Schritten" dürfte einem erfolgreichen Start in die Jedipedia-Welt eigentlich nichts im Wege stehen! Weitere Informationen gibt es in den in diesem Beitrag genannten Artikeln und Stellen, sowie von anderen hilfsbereiten Benutzern. Und jetzt keine Hemmungen mehr - legt einfach los! Gestaltet eure Benutzerseite, schaut euch die bisherigen Artikel an und überlegt, wo ihr euch und euer Spezialwissen einbringen könnt. Verbessert die Artikel, die bislang keine Quellen haben oder sehr kurz geraten sind, und ergänzt sie um spannende Informationen oder verfasst eigene Artikel. Habt keine Angst vor Fehlern - die macht jeder - und fragt lieber einmal mehr, denn es gibt keine dummen Fragen - nur dumme Antworten Bild:;-).gif! Solltet ihr auf Fragen stoßen, die in dieser Bedienungsanleitung nicht erklärt wurden, könnt ihr auch die Diskussion zu dieser Seite nutzen, um sie loszuwerden! Und jetzt viel Spaß auf der Jedipedia... ...möge die Macht mit euch sein! Erste Schritte